Je suis là
by Mozee
Summary: Ses parents étant décédé et son frère partit combattre sur le front. Bella Swan, âgée de dix-sept ans, se retrouve seul au milieu de cette guerre qu'elle méprise. Mais le soir ou un avion se crash non loin de chez elle va tout changé.. Tous humain, Lemon.


La Guerre faisait rage dehors. Les éclairs fendaient le ciel noir. La pluie tombais, et le vent soufflai tellement fort que les arbustes pliaient.

Je resserrais le plaid qui me couvrais. Je refermais rapidement les volets de la maison. Cela ne m'apporterais pas plus de protection, mais je me sentais plus en sécurité.

Seul la cheminée éclairait la demeure. Je passais en revue tout les volets pas encore clos. Il n'en restais plus qu'un.

Je prenais mon courage a deux mains et allais dans la cuisine. J'ouvrais rapidement la fenêtre et me saisissait de la planche en bois.

Au moment ou je m'apprêtait a scellé la dernière fenêtre, un bruit fracassant me fit sursauté. Je levais les yeux en direction du son strident qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Je reconnus ce bruit a la seconde ou je l'entendis.

C'était la mélodie d'une mort certaine pour le pilote qui se trouvait a l'intérieur de son avion.

Je vis l'engin perdre de l'altitude a mesure qu'il avançais. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. La fumée qui sortait de l'appareil se transforma bientôt en flamme immense.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue. Encore une vie de perdue ce soir, devant mes yeux. Quand cette horreur prendrait-elle fin ? Quand il ne resterait plus aucune vie sur Terre ? Mes larmes se mêlèrent a la pluie qui fouettai mon visage.

Je repris soudain conscience que l'avion était toujours dans les airs, tournoyant dangereusement. Le pilote devait sûrement lutée de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre la vie. Je m'imaginait un instant a sa place. La peur qu'il devait s'inssinué en lui en ce moment même. Et moi, en spectatrice morbide comme seul témoin de sa mort imminente.

Bientôt, le son de taule qui se détachait et se perdait dans les airs se fit plus proche, plus net aussi. L'avion perdit encore de sa vitesse avant de s'écraser dans une dernière tentative d'atterrissage. Il alla tout droit percuté le vieux garage dans lequel autrefois nous y avions les chevaux.

Un cris d'effrois sortie de ma gorge quand je réalisait qu'il s'était écraser a seulement quelques mètre de ma maison. Je me rendis alors compte que si le pilote n'avait pas tant manœuvré, il aurait sûrement foncé droit sur moi. Je me mis a pensé que peut être il m'avait vu, là, en train de le regardé mourir. Peut-être même que c'était a cause de moi qu'il avait semblé tant se débattre pour ne pas détruire le seul endroit ou j'étais a l'abri.

D'une manière ou d'une autre ce soldat avait épargné ma maison.

Je regardais mon hangar prendre feu. Une vie qui avait perdue son combat. Ce soir.

Un élan de courage vint en moi. Je devais allé vérifier si se pouvait qu'il soit encore en vie. Je le devais.

Je me sentais étrangement proche de ce soldat, alors que je ne savais même pas qui il étais. La seul chose que j'avais pu voir sur son avions étais l'emblème de notre nation. Il combattait pour terminer cette guerre infernal.

Je priait de tout mon êtres pour que ce héros ne meurt pas de cette façon. Tout les combattants de l'armée Américaine méritait la vie.

J'enfilai un vieux coupe vent qui avait autrefois appartenu a mon père, et me chaussais.

Je courus a travers le jardin détrempé aussi vite que mes jambes le permettais. Quand j'arrivai enfin sur le lieu du drame, une petite étincelle d'espoir me submergea.

La pluie était tellement forte que le feu qui s'en prenait au garage n'avait pas l'avantage. Les flemmes léchait les poutres en bois sans jamais que celles-ci ne s'enflamment vraiment. Je pu même me frayé un chemin pour accéder a la carcasse de l'appareil. Quand je pensai avoir atteint l'avant de l'avion, j'entendis un sanglot étouffer, puis une série de toux qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

La fumée que faisait encore l'engin était étouffante. La chaleur était insupportable, mais le peu de que j'avais entendu me disait qu'il était encore en vie malgré l'impressionnant crash.

Soudain, devant moi, je le vis. Son corps étais a moitié sorti de l'habitacle. Il bougeai faiblement, luttant pour se dégagé. Ses gémissements de douleur me fit monté les larmes. Je les essuyais du revers de mon bras. Et accouru vers lui. Son visage se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux était embué, la douleur crispai ses traits. Je ne distinguai pas ses traits. Son visage étais baigné de sang.

« S'il vous plait.. » Murmura-t-il.

J'eus peine a entendre sa voix, étouffer par un sanglot et le vacarme de l'avion.

« Ne bougé pas, je vais vous aidé » Dis-je, déterminé a le sortir de là.

Il me tendit sa main, et je m'en saisissait avant de le tiré vers moi.

Il hurla de douleur.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je tirai de toute mes forces. L'odeur de l'essence s'échappant du moteur m'obligeant a me dépêcher.

Après quelques secondes, il tomba de tout son poids sur moi. Je l'aidais difficilement a se remettre debout.

Je le trainais plus que je ne le portais jusque dehors. J'étais parvenu au milieu du jardin quand le hangar explosa. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et me dépêchait de le tiré avec encore plus d'acharnement. Ses mains m'agrippait les hanches de toute la force qu'il lui restait. Comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. J'arrivais enfin a l'intérieur.

Je le conduisait rapidement jusqu'au salon et l'adossais au canapé. Je repartait verrouillée la porte.

Quand j'arrivai près de lui, je vis du sang coulé le long de sa mâchoire. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'ai pas fait d'hémorragie interne. Ses yeux était fermer. Sa respiration était difficile. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Je lui ôtais ses vêtement imbibé d'huile et de cendre. Une légère rougeur se rependit sur mes joues quand je prenais conscience que je n'avait jamais vu un homme en sous vêtement de ma vie. Je repris vite contenance en voyant l'urgence de la situation.

Une fois ses vêtements enlevé, je pu examiner ses blessures. Le plus grave restais sa tête. Il devait s'être fendu le crâne pour saigner autant. Je dégageais une mèche de ses cheveux pour constaté avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait seulement que d'une entaille derrière son oreille droite, et que son arcade était dans un piteux état.

J'allais chercher une bassine d'eau avec une serviette et une aiguille pour le recoudre.

J'eus un haut le cœur au moment de planté l'aiguille. Mais je réussis néanmoins a bien refermer la blessure. Je nettoyais le reste de son corps et son visage.

Peu a peu, au fur et a mesure que je le débarrassais de la saleté et du sang qui avait sécher, je découvrait enfin son visage.

Il avait des lèvres pleine, malgré les entailles sur celles-ci. Des pommettes sayante, des sourcils épais sans l'être trop. Un nez légèrement tordu qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin vraiment très séduisant. Il avait les traits fins, tout en étant masculin. Il semblait tellement jeune. Trop jeune pour mourir. Il devait certainement avoir le même âge que moi. Oui, définitivement trop jeune pour perdre la vie.

Je l'allongeai doucement sur le canapé, et prenais le plaid que j'avais laissé négligemment sur le sol près de l'entrée. Je le recouvrai.

Je restais une bonne partie de la nuit a le veillé. Je ne pouvais me résigné a le laisser seul.

Je m'assis sur une chaise près du sofa sur lequel je l'avais couché. Je vérifiai sa température pour la énième fois que je vis qu'il avait de la fièvre. Je me précipitais a l'étage prendre un gant de toilette et le passer sous l'eau froide. Je redescendais les escalier aussi vite que j'étais monté.

Au moment ou je posai le gant sur son front, sa main se saisit de la mienne. Il avait toujours les yeux fermer. Il devait déliré.

« Reste avec moi.. » Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Je gardai alors ma main dans la sienne et caressais doucement sa paume.

« Je suis là » Murmurai-je.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Il n'est pas très long, les autres devraient l'être beaucoup plus.. Selon l'inspiration du moment (^^)

Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes.. Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les repérée.. x)

Aimeriez vous une suite ? Je pose la question parce qu'en écrivant cette Fic, je ne savais pas si elle allait plaire.. Et je ne le sais toujours pas lol.

En tout cas je vous fait a tous de gros bisous, et peut-être a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

XOXOX


End file.
